Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers
]] Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers (or Star Trek: SCE) is a novel series which follows a rapid-response team of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. First released as eBooks by Pocket Books, the books are also collected in paperback. It was conceived and created by Keith R.A. DeCandido and John Ordover. In September 2006, DeCandido announced that, as from #67, the series would be renamed Star Trek: Corps of Engineers and the numbering reset, in an attempt to bring new readers to the line. In addition, the reprints in hardcopy - starting with "Aftermath" - would be in trade paperback format, allowing 6-8 eBooks to be included per volume. The number of eBooks published per year would be reduced from twelve to six, to allow other ranges to be developed. Premise As with the US Military of the 20th century, there has always been a Corps of Engineers – a group who builds bridges, fixes machines, and solves engineering problems. In Star Trek, this group solves engineering problems in space that are too complicated, or take too much time, for a larger starship crew to handle. When the ''Enterprise''-E disables a deserted alien battlestation, for example, it is the SCE that comes to investigate it. This series centers on the crew of the USS da Vinci, a ''Saber''-class ship that serves as the transportation of an S.C.E. team. The SCE reports to Captain Montgomery Scott (of the original Star Trek), who serves as their liaison with Starfleet Command and also pitches in when his vast store of knowledge can be of help. Characters * See: Star Trek: SCE characters Vessels USS da Vinci The USS ''da Vinci'' (NCC-81623) is a ''Saber''-class starship. Novels Omnibus print editions # Have Tech, Will Travel #* #1: The Belly of the Beast by Dean Wesley Smith #* #2: Fatal Error by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #3: Hard Crash by Christie Golden #* #4: Interphase Book 1 by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore # Miracle Workers #* #5: Interphase Book 2 by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #6: Cold Fusion by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #7: Invincible Book 1 by David Mack & Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #8: Invincible Book 2 by David Mack & Keith R.A. DeCandido # Some Assembly Required #* #9: The Riddled Post by Aaron Rosenberg #* #10: Here There Be Monsters (Gateways Epilogue) by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #11: Ambush by Dave Galanter #* #12: Some Assembly Required by Scott Ciencin & Dan Jolley # No Surrender #* #13: No Surrender by Jeff Mariotte #* #14: Caveat Emptor by Ian Edginton & Mike Collins #* #15: Past Life by Robert Greenberger #* #16: Oaths by Glenn Hauman # Foundations #* #17: Foundations Book 1 by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #18: Foundations Book 2 by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #19: Foundations Book 3 by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore # Wildfire #* #20: Enigma Ship by J. Steven York & Christina F. York #* #21: War Stories Book 1 by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #22: War Stories Book 2 by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #23: Wildfire Book 1 by David Mack #* #24: Wildfire Book 2 by David Mack # Breakdowns #* #25: Home Fires by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #26: Age of Unreason by Scott Ciencin #* #27: Balance of Nature by Heather Jarman #* #28: Breakdowns by Keith R.A. DeCandido # Aftermath (published under Corps of Engineers banner) #* #29: Aftermath by Christopher L. Bennett #* #30: Ishtar Rising Book 1 by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels #* #31: Ishtar Rising Book 2 by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels #* #32: Buying Time by Robert Greenberger #* #33: Collective Hindsight Book 1 by Aaron Rosenberg #* #34: Collective Hindsight Book 2 by Aaron Rosenberg #* #35: The Demon Book 1 by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills #* #36: The Demon Book 2 by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills # Grand Designs #* #37: Ring Around the Sky by Allyn Gibson #* #38: Orphans by Kevin Killiany #* #39: Grand Designs by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #40: Failsafe by David Mack #* #41: Bitter Medicine by Dave Galanter #* #42: Sargasso Sector by Paul Kupperberg # Creative Couplings #* #43: Paradise Interrupted by John S. Drew #* #44: Where Time Stands Still by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #* #45: The Art of the Deal by Glenn Greenberg #* #46: Spin by J. Steven York & Christina F. York #* #47: Creative Couplings Book 1 by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg #* #48: Creative Couplings Book 2 by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg #* #49: Small World by David Mack # Wounds #* #50: Malefictorum by Terri Osborne #* #51: Lost Time by Ilsa J. Bick #* #52: Identity Crisis by John J. Ordover #* #53: Fables of the Prime Directive by Cory Rushton #* #54: Security by Keith R.A. DeCandido #* #55: Wounds Book 1 by Ilsa J. Bick #* #56: Wounds Book 2 by Ilsa J. Bick eBooks not yet collected in print * #57: Out of the Cocoon by William Leisner * #58: Honor by Kevin Killiany * #59: Blackout by Phaedra M. Weldon * #60: The Cleanup by Robert T. Jeschonek * #61: Progress (What's Past Book 1) by Terri Osborne * #62: The Future Begins (What's Past Book 2) by Steve Mollmann & Michael Schuster * #63: Echoes of Coventry (What's Past Book 3) by Richard C. White * #64: Distant Early Warning (What's Past Book 4) by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore * #65: 10 is Better Than 01 (What's Past Book 5) by Heather Jarman * #66: Many Splendors (What's Past Book 6) by Keith R.A. DeCandido Corps of Engineers * #1: Turn the Page by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore * #2: Troubleshooting by Robert Greenberger * #3: The Light by Jeff D. Jacques * #4: The Art of the Comeback by Glenn Greenberg * #5: Signs from Heaven by Phaedra M. Weldon * #6: Ghost by Ilsa J. Bick * #7: Remembrance of Things Past Book 1 by Terri Osborne * #8: Remembrance of Things Past Book 2 by Terri Osborne External links * Starfleet Corps of Engineers de:Star Trek: S.C.E.